Eden no Yume
by Eternity's Heir
Summary: If a tenshi turns their back on Kamisama, they can never enter Eden. Or so they say. SemiAU. Post Kyoto. A prophecy that was first spoken over ten thousand years ago is starting to come to pass. TsuHis, MurOri, TatWat, OCOC
1. Prologue

Eternity's Heir: Hello! Welcome to Eden no Yume (Dream of Eden) This is my first Yami no Mastuei fanfic story! I want to thank AnimeAngelRin for betaing this story for me! Arigatou!  
I hope you enjoy and please Review!

Disclaimer: Eternity's Heir does not own Yami No Matsuei, in any way, shape, or form.

--If a tenshi turn their back on Kami-sama, they can never enter Eden. Or so they say.--

-**Prologue**-

A long dark hall with dark red curtains lining the floor-to-ceiling windows. These curtains revealed sunlight just outside the covered panes, but none of the golden light was visible in the interior of the hall. In fact, the only light visible was from the thousands of floating candles lining the hall. The floor was made of dark cherry wood. Further down the hall the floating candles form a circular pattern around a large throne. The throne in question is elaborately decorated in red and gold with rubies placed in various spots around it. In this throne there is a tall male with long black hair cascading down to the floor. Most of his face is hidden in shadow, his eyes closed, dark lashes lying delicately on top of his high cheek bones. His pale pink lips are formed into a half frown as is his brow. He is adorning a black kimono with golden cranes on it. In front of him lay two dark red sitting pillows. Faint footsteps can be heard heading in the direction of the throne, light, steady, feminine steps. The male slowly opens his eyes revealing a deep golden color. A female figure comes into focus; she was sitting on the left pillow, head bowed slightly.

"Enma-sama."

The female speaks softly, raising her head. Her figure fully comes into view. She was tall, slender, and very pale; her long red hair was falling straight down her back. The girl's eyes are a brilliant scarlet, her face is thin but healthy. She is wearing a red kimono with a thin black sash across her waist.

"Ayasia-san."

Enma says softly, his head tilted. At the mention of her name a slight blush passes over her face.

"Enma-sama, Tsuzuki-sama said that he would be here shortly." Ayasia pauses, "But he mentioned to me that it was odd for you to call a meeting so suddenly. I must say I agree with him, so why?"

Enma closes his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"Enma-sama?"

"Do you not trust me Ayasia-san?" He asks with a soft and loving smile on his face.

Concern and worry begin to creep onto the red head's features; her back goes stiff, eyes wide.

"IYA! Enma-sama...I...I didn't mean it li...like that!" she says hurriedly.

A soft chuckle comes from behind Ayasia, she jumps to her feet, hands forming the fire symbol.

Enma's gaze softens,

"Hello Tsuzuki." he says softly, hair falling over his shoulder.

The tall dark brown haired man smiles in return. He is wearing black slacks, a white dress shirt with the top button undone; his tie is hanging loosely around his neck. His eyes are a pure amethyst color.

"DaiOh-sama." He says, bowing slightly. He turns to Ayasia, "Oi! Aya-chan!"

The girl flinches, sitting back down on the pillow.

"Don't call me that." Ayasia mutters as Tsuzuki sits down on the pillow next to her.

Tsuzuki frowns slightly, "Oh come on! Aya-chan!"

Ayasia glares at the brunette next to him, the candles' flames rise up a couple of inches.

The amethyst eyed man chuckles nervously.

"Excuse me you two." a silken voice comes from in front of them. The candles' flames die down as both of them look towards the male sitting on the throne. The soft smile is still playing on the golden eyed man's lips.

"I hear that you two are wondering why I called both of

you here, ne?"

The two nod.

The smile fades as he turns his gaze to Tsuzuki.

"How's you most recent case coming?"

Tsuzuki blinks, "We haven't gotten any leads, all we know is what we knew a week and a half ago." he ends the sentence with a sour tone in his voice.

Enma nods, "I thought so."

"What?" Ayasia asks softly, "Is that why you called us here?"

"No." Enma mutters, "Though, I wish that it was."

The other two stare at him questionably, silently urging him to continue.

"I called both of you here because I have a prophecy that both of you need to hear."

Tsuzuki and Ayasia both stare at Enma with confused looks. Sure Enma had told them prophecies before, but there was something about the way their lord was acting and talking that made this one seem a lot different then the others. Needless to say both were intrigued.

----------------

A boy of around the age of sixteen is walking along the shore of a beach. His blonde hair is blowing in the wind, emotionless jade eyes staring at the ground. He stops suddenly and turns towards the sea, a soft sigh escapes his lips. The full moon above his head was reflected on the water, casting a pale light onto the surface. As he stood there he absently wondered how long he had been walking. As if on cue his watch beeped, signaling the turn of the hour, he glanced down.

"Midnight."

The blonde mutters softly, turning his attention back to the ocean.

"Tsuzuki's probably home by now, if he finds out I'm not there, he'll worry."

Now Tsuzuki-his partner- was actually still at EnmaCho because of their current case; that they had been working on for over a week and still had near to nothing about it. So Tsuzuki and actually the rest of the available Shokan-Ka had stayed to search for any information. The blonde on the other hand, had been sent home after he fell asleep during the staff meeting earlier today. Normally no one probably would have noticed, even if they had they wouldn't have said anything; but unfortunately when one of your co-workers starts screaming during a meeting, people tend to say something. Anyway, so against his will -meaning he was forced by Tsuzuki and the local scientist/part-time doctor Watari- he went back to his apartment to get rest. Well as it turns out he couldn't sleep so he decided to go far a short walk, that was three hours ago. And now the blonde stood on a beach, on the outskirts of Nagasaki. He knew that he should go back but was unable to find the willpower to move from this spot. Several long minutes passed before he moved at all and that was just to sit down on the shore. A few more minutes pass, the blonde lies down on his back, hands behind his head. He thought back to earlier when he fell asleep, this in it self was unusual for him but...

_I just got still and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor and Tsuzuki was calling my name._

He paused in this thinking.

_And now I don't even remember what the dream was about in the first place._

"Damnit." the blonde mutters, running a hand through his hair. He sits up, gaze returning to the sea.

"Beautiful night is it not?"

A silken voice comes from behind him. A sharp shiver runs down the boy's spine as he jumps to his feet, turning around, facing the figure behind him. The figure in question is illuminated by the moonlight, his silver hair shinning like a halo. The figure is apparently male, wearing a white suit with a dark blue tie and a long white trench coat. He's tall, around six feet; his gaze is turned towards the moon.

The blonde stares at the man, unaware that he is shaking. Everything in his body was telling him to vanish right then and head back to Merifu, but his mind wasn't functioning enough to recite the spell.

"Are you cold Bouya? You're shaking."

The silver haired man's voice causes the boy's mind to start up again, he focuses his eyes, finding that he was staring into the man's silver ones. Unconsciously he takes a step back, a glare replacing his surprised expression.

"Hm?" the man tilts his head, a smirk appearing on his pale lips. "Bouya is something wrong? We haven't seen each other in almost a year and you have nothing to say?"

A surge of rage crosses through the blonde, his glare deepening.

"What do you want Muraki?" He asks softly, taking another step back. "Why are you here? How?" the blonde pauses, taking another step back. "How did you survive Touda's fire!"

The man, apparently called 'Muraki', smirk deepens as he turns his gaze back towards the moon. Both are silent for a few minutes, Muraki appeared to be in deep thought and the blonde was trying to sort out what he was going to do to get away from the other man.

"Do you believe in fate, Bouya?"

The blonde blinks, gaze traveling back to the silver haired man.

"What?"

The silver haired man returns his gaze to meet the boy's jade eyes.

"Kazutaka asked 'if you believed in fate?' Do you Hisoka?"

The blonde stares at the man as if he had grown another head, it wasn't the fact that he was referring to himself in the third person that he was scared; it was that the man's eyes were now an icy blue, instead of silver. Something was very wrong and the blonde knew that he needed to get out of there quickly. He made a symbol with his right hand, getting ready to teleport back to Merifu; but before the blonde could complete the spell, the silver haired man's voice interpreted him.

"Hisoka, did you know that some people think that dreams are one persons view into another's life?"

The blonde's eyes widen as another sharp pain traces up his spine and into his head, causing his knees to buckle under him as his vision blurred. He heard somebody yelling his name before his consciousness left him, but his mind was to far gone to place it.

_"HISOKA!"_

-----------------

_The six points of the Taisen.  
The ones responsible for the closing of The Gate, have arrived.  
Before the end of the twelfth millennia, they will awaken  
from their sinful dreams.  
The one bearing white wings will be first.  
Forbidden will be next.  
Hi will reveal herself to Hikari.  
Mizu will surface from the deep ocean.  
Kaze will awake from slumber.  
The fire blessed on will come forth from the shadows.  
When day becomes night and night becomes day,  
evil becomes good and good becomes evil;  
The one adorned with black wings will awaken.  
The six will gather under the dark moon.  
The black winged one will meet the light.  
Eden's gates will open again.  
Darkness will be as Light  
and Light will be as darkness.  
The holy land will cease... _

-**End Prologue**-


	2. Chapter One: Genesis

Eternity's Heir: I decide to upload the Prologue and Chapter One together. I hope you enjoy and remember to Review!

Disclaimer: Eternity's Heir does not own Yami no Matsuei in and way, shape, or form.

**  
-Chapter One: _Genesis_-**

--Some people say that dreams are one persons view into another's life.--

"Hisoka!"

Pale eye lids spring open, revealing dark jade eyes. The boy's blonde hair is sticking to his forehead due to sweat. His breathing is labored and ragged.

"Hisoka?"

A soft voice comes from beside him, a moment later a figure with dark brown hair and amethyst eyes leans over him. Their eyes meet, confused jade staring into worried amethyst.

"Hisoka? Daijoubu desu ka?"

After a moment Hisoka regains his breath.

"T..Tsuzuki? What?"

Tsuzuki lets out a sigh, "Arigato Kami!" He sits back, "You really had me worried. You were screaming and twitching and..." Tsuzuki begins to trail off as Hisoka sit up, covers falling down to his waist.

"Ano. Hisoka?"

The blonde blinks and turns to his partner, "Hm?" he mutters softly. "Wha--?" he freezes in his motion, eyes widening slightly. An uncomfortable silence spreads over the room. In one fluid motion Hisoka pulls the cover up to his neck and rolls onto his side, back facing Tsuzuki.

The brunette stares at the blonde unsure of what to do. He had seen IT there was no doubt in his mind that he hadn't.

_Demo...if it was about HIM then..._

Tsuzuki pauses, _He said a name. _The brunette tries to remember the events that just trespassed; an invisible light bulb appears over his head.

"Ano, Hisoka?"

Tsuzuki asks softly as he lays back down, facing the other male. The blonde boy doesn't respond so he moves closer, and hesitantly wraps his arms around the younger mans' waist.

"Hisoka?"

Hisoka stiffens as he feels Tsuzuki's arms wrap around him. A blush passes over his face; he tires his best to ignore the brunette. After a good five minutes of silence and Tsuzuki's concern hammering on the blonde's mental shields; Hisoka gives in and relaxes in Tsuzuki's embrace.

"'Soka?"

Tsuzuki asks, a tad startled by the movement of the younger man.

"Hm?"

The brunette takes a deep breath as he tightens his grip on the blonde.

"Who's Dante-sama?"

A shiver runs through Hisoka, as he reaches down intertwining his hand with Tsuzuki's.

"I'm not sure."

The blonde mutters as he turns around in the brunette's embrace. Their eyes meet.

"What do you mean?"

Hisoka moves a little closer, snuggling into the taller's chest.

"I didn't get a face or anything. The name just came to me..." he trails off, "How did you...?"

A soft smile passes over Tsuzuki's features.

"You yelled the name out just before you woke up."

A sigh escapes the blonde's lips. A long moment of comfortable silence falls over the room; Tsuzuki is slowly running a hand trough Hisoka's wheat colored hair. The blonde mumbles into the elder's chest.

"What?"

Hisoka pulls away slightly.

"I...I dreamed about Muraki."

He pulls back staring into the brunette's eyes.

"I know."

The blonde shakes his head. "No. It wasn't about THAT night."

"Demo...demo...the baichi."

Tsuzuki mutters, motioning to the younger's upper torso, at the dark red pattern.

A shiver passes over the smaller's form.

"I know...but..."

Hisoka takes a deep breath, "He was there but he didn't touch me or anything. He just talked, little at that, and most of it was in riddles."

Tsuzuki is silent; he stops stroking the blonde's hair and pulls the covers back.

"Wha! Tsuzuki!"

The smaller yells, reaching for the covers. But Tsuzuki holds them just out of reach, standing up beside the bed.

Hisoka blushes deeply but glares at the taller man, whom stares back, expression unreadable.

"Tsuzuki! What are---Mmmmmpphh!"

The blonde begins as his lips are claimed by the brunettes'. Their tongues pass over each others, rolling and licking. After a few minutes they break apart, breathing heavily. They stare into each others eyes; Tsuzuki slowly bends down, trailing kisses down the younger's' neck. The blonde glances at the clock, he slowly pushes his hands against the brunette's chest. As if getting the message, Tsuzuki reluctantly pulls away.

"What?"

Hisoka sighs, "We don't have time for THIS." he mutters, blush deeping; he notices absently that the pattern on his torso has mostly vanished.

A wide smile forms on Tsuzuki's lips, "Whoever said we would be doing IT here?" he asks softly.

"Wha!"

The blonde yells as Tsuzuki pulls him off the bead and towards the bathroom. As the door closes, sunlight begins to intrude the room. Illuminating the silken bed sheets, upon which lays a deep green feather.

-**_End Chapter One_**-


	3. Chapter Two: Transfers

EH:Hello! Um...I realize that I only have two reviews (Thanks Rin!) but I decided to post the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy and please review! Even if it's just to say that my writing sucks or something.

**-Chapter Two: _Transfers_-**

--Shine, bright morning light  
Now in the air the spring is coming  
Sweet blowing wind  
Singing down the hills and valleys--  
-.hack/sign, Fake Wings-

-Hisoka's POV-

It's been a week since I dreamed about mine and Muraki's meeting on the beach. A week since I've had a decent nights' sleep. A week since me and Tsuzuki had...well...sex. Though neither have really felt like it, sure there's been a kiss here and there but. He's been preoccupied with something, at first I thought it was just the case getting to him but...

_No. He's been keeping his mental walls up to high for that._

A voice says softly. I sigh; he's probably just worried about me.

_But he's expressed his concern about your not sleeping. If that was it, he wouldn't still be hiding._

He's not hiding.

_Just like Dante-sama?_

I freeze, the pen in my hand falls from my grip. Tsuzuki must notice because his walls crack and his worry seeps through.

"Hisoka?"

I slowly turn towards him, wide eyed. My mouth opens but no sound comes out. My throat fells raw and parched. A hand grips me shoulder, Tsuzuki's concern is coming full blast through my shields. I faintly hear his voice calling my name, I feel myself fall into his arms. A buzzing noise is pounding in my head, I see Tsuzuki staring down at me, concerned, before my vision goes black.

---------

The sun rests just above the ground; the sky is decorated in many shades of red and yellow. A lone figure stands on a small stone balcony that connects to a large stone castle. The figures' long silver hair is blowing in the wind; his light blue eyes are staring into the sunset. His white robes are dragging the floor.

"Um...excuse me?"

I feel myself say, the voice is mine but it's not at the same time, I mentally shake my head. The male turns around, smiling softly.

"Hello. Yu-kun."

---------

My eyes snap open, to find a white ceiling above me. My breathing is ragged; I glance over to see Tsuzuki asleep in the chair next to the bed.

_I must be in the infirmary._

Tsuzuki's breathing is shallow but steady; he seems to be peacefully sleeping.

_Which for him is a rare but good thing. _

I think to myself as I reach over, regretfully, shaking the brunette lightly.

"Tsuzuki."

I say softly, my voice is raspy.

After a couple of more shakes Tsuzuki amethyst eyes open, staring sleepily at me. He blinks, clearing away the cloud of sleep. Tsuzuki jumps up and hugs me.

"You're alright!"

I hesitantly hug back, "Hai,baka. I'm fine." I say softly, inhaling the sent of his shampoo, its apple if you must know. Anyway apparently Watari heard Tsuzuki outburst because less then a minute later he comes running into the room.

"Tsuzuki,what going on!"

Watari stops as he sees the two of us hugging, a vague sense of embarrassment as well as jealousy slips through my mental barriers.

_Jealous of me and Tsuzuki or...?_

My thought trails off as I notice that Tsuzuki is now sitting back in the chair next to the bed and Watari is checking my vitals. Tsuzuki's hand is resting onto of my own, he offers me a small smile as Watari lets out a sigh of relief.

"Well, bon. Everything checks out normal, my guess is that you just passed out from fatigue. Have you been having trouble sleeping?"

I turn my gaze from Tsuzuki to the geniki blonde scientist/doctor, who stares at me expectantly.

"Well...I...uh..."

I stutter out, Tsuzuki's grip on my hand tightens.

"He hasn't really slept at all in about a week."

I turn around glaring at the brunette beside me.

"Baka!"

Watari stares at me, "Bon? Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asks, sitting down on the opposite side of the bed from Tsuzuki.

I slowly turn back to him, "I wasn't affecting my work..."

"Until today."

Tsuzuki finishes for me, he moves to sit on the bed, next to me. His hand is still gripping my own tightly. His mental barriers must still be up high because I can barely feel his worry and concern, where usually he gives me a headache because of his nonexistent barriers. I'm not sure whither I prefer one or the other, I'm really to tired to think now though. As Tsuzuki sits down, I move closer to him, resting my head on his chest. He and Watari are talking but I'm not really paying attention to the words. I slowly feel myself being dragged into darkness; a small smile graces my lips as I welcome the abyss of sleep.

-------

Unfortunately my sleep doesn't last long, it seemed like within five minutes Tsuzuki was shaking me awake, later I found out that it was like five hours, but anyway. He's saying something about a staff meeting; I slowly open my eyes, staring into his warm smiling face. I let a moan of dislike escape my lips to signify that I'm awake, mostly because I don't really feel like talking but also so he'll stop that accursed singing. Now don't get me wrong he's not a bad singer but still, it's very annoying and is making my head hurt worse then it already is.

"Hisoka? You awake?"

He asks and I nod. I feel his happiness wash over me, I smile to myself.

_Good. At least he's somewhat back to normal._

Tsuzuki stands up beside the bed, "We got a staff meeting in five minutes, Tatsumi said that every body has to attend, even you." he pauses and shifts his feet. "I think there's been another murder."

A sigh escapes my lips as I sit up, straitening my shirt.

"Great."

I mutter, pushing the covers back and attempting to stand. I say attempting because the moment I started to put weight on my legs my knees give out and I stumble into Tsuzuki's broad chest. His arms steady me.

"You alright?"  
I nod but don't move.

Tsuzuki seems to get the idea because he brushes his hand against my cheek, causing before mentioned cheek to flush crimson. My eyes meet his as he slowly leans down, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. Almost immediately I'm kissing him back,

_Baka no Tsuzuki! Why the hell do you have to taste so good! _

I ask myself, as his tongue enters my mouth.

Suddenly there is a noise from behind us, we both separate quickly. As I turn around I see Tatsumi standing in the doorway, his eyebrows raised.

"Excuse me interrupting but we have a meeting and both of you are late."

Tsuzuki laughs nervously, "Yeah. Sorry, we kinda got sidetracked."

"I noticed."

Tatsumi mutters as he turns, heading back down the hallway. It's a silent code for me and Tsuzuki to follow him. Tsuzuki takes my hand in his and practically drags me down the hallway, towards the briefing room.

-----------

-Normal POV-

"As we all know prior to last night we have had thirteen murders committed within the last month." Tatsumi says as he runs through the slides of the previous murders'. He stops at the one dated "9/19/99". "This is the victim who was found at 3:42 AM on a beach just south of Nagasaki." He clicks the button again, "As you may or may not be able to tell the victim is female, around the age of twenty-five. Rigor Mortis shows that she probably died sometime within the past two days, also the body appears--"

"If Rigor Mortis has set in, then how the hell do we know that this murder is even connected to the others!" Terazuma yells, taking a drag off his cigarette.

Tatsumi glares at the dark haired man, "We know that it is connected because the body had a white feather lying on top as did all the others."

The room goes silent, that was the only clue that the Shinigami had to go on at the start of this case, a single white feather. That was almost two weeks ago and still they have nothing. No connections between the victims, no odd behaviors prior to murder, nothing. Normally the case would have been called off but the murders kept coming in all with the white feather being the only clue. The shinigami had all been sent to find information, and still nothing.

"Tatsumi-san?" Wakaba asks softly as the overhead lights come back on. The cobalt eyed man turns towards her, his usual professional expression covering his features. "I know that this case involves all of the departments but..." she pauses, "We have other cases in which need our attention. Seeing as the last three have occurred in Kyyushu why do all of us need to be involved?"

Tatsumi takes a deep breath, "Yes Wakaba-chan, Kachou and I have discussed this." He shifts a few papers on the table before picking one up. "This is why we have two shinigami who have transferred to help Tsuzuki-san and Kurosaki-kun with the case."

Cobalt eyes shift to the before mentioned people, who stare back silently asking him to continue.

"The first is a transfer from Europe, Britain to be exact; she has been a shinigami for the last six years and was picked by EnmaDaiOh-sama to help with this case. Her name is Yuki Ani."

Wakaba jumps out of her seat. "Another female!"

Tatsumi nods at the hyper girl.

"Did you hear that Hajime-chan? Another girl is joining the department!"

The before mentioned male nods disheartenly, "Yeah. Just great another one."

"Aw. Hajime-chan!"

Wakaba yells before latching herself onto the dark haired male.

Terazuma stiffens at the touch, before regaining his senses and leaping out of the girl's reach.

"Kannuki! Have you lost your mind!"

Wakaba lets out a girlish giggle as Tatsumi clears his throat a silent treat that can be interpreted as 'Sit back down now and let me finish or else I'll dock your pay.'

The two return to their seats, Wakaba beaming and Terazuma blushing slightly.

"As I was saying. There are two transfers; the other one is also a girl. She used to work in records before EnmaDaiOh-sama personally transferred her to our division. Not much information is known about her, except her name." he says with a hint of annoyance. Though no one's really sure that it's from the lack of information concerning one of his coworkers or if it was because Tsuzuki was currently whispering into his partners ear, in turn was making said partner blush deeply.

"Her name is Tenoh Ayasia."

Tatsumi says shortly, glaring at the two above mentioned Shinigami.

Tsuzuki stops abruptly in his whisperings, turning towards Tatsumi, eyes wide. The cobalt eyed secretary ignores this and continues.

"Kurosaki-kun, Tsuzuki-san. You two are to head down to Nagasaki and investigate the most recent crime scene. Yuki-san and Tenoh-san will both meet you guys at the hotel at six PM." Tatsumi stops talking, glaring at Tsuzuki. "And you both better be there at six."

The brunette comes out of whatever he had been thinking about and nods furiously.

"H..Hai!"

Tsuzuki says nervously as he stands, Hisoka following him. Tatsumi hands the blonde a file, with bank card on top. Hisoka takes the papers and moves to head out of the room. Tsuzuki quickly follows yelling.

"'Soka-chan! Wait!"

The rest of the group hears a faint 'baka' muttered by a certain blonde before the door to the room is shut.

----------

"Demo...demo I..."

Tsuzuki sobs through the lines of tears streaming down his face. "It's just ice cream!"

"No."

A certain very grumpy blonde empath spits out for what seems like the thousandth time within the last five minutes. "We have a case to work on, there's no time for ice cream."

Yes, that was his excuse not because it was around 30 degrees outside but the fact that they were on assignment. And as it was the two had been walking down the sidewalk and Tsuzuki had seen a ice cream shop, and from the way the brunette was acting you would think that he had found the greatest thing in the world. So he asked, Hisoka firmly said no, he asked again, and the blonde again said no. This continued for a good five minutes, in front of the shop.

"Pleeeaassee!"

Inu-Tsuzuki asks in a long drawn out voice, his tail wagging furiously behind him.

Hisoka lets out a sigh,

_We are wasting time arguing out here, plus its damn cold with the wind blowing like it is. _

"Fine. Just let's try and make it quick." He mutters, as soon as the words are out of his mouth the oversized puppy glomps him.

"Sankyuuuuu!"

A twitch mark appears above the blonde's forehead, "Baka!" he yells, pushing the brunette off of him and stomping inside.

Tsuzuki rubs his head, sniffling, before happily following his partner inside the shop.

-----------

Tsuzuki and Hisoka sat in a half circular booth, next to a window, overlooking the bay area. The brunette was currently digging into a large sundae while as the blonde had long ago finished his own simple vanilla cone. In which he had reluctantly eaten, even though he really didn't care for sweets. So now the blonde settled for staring out of the window towards the vast sea.

_This doesn't make any sense. I don't get while I'm so damned tired. This all started around the time that I had that dream about Muraki...or was it Dante..?_

"Ano, Hisoka?"

The blonde blinks out of his thoughts, turning towards his partner. "What?"

"You alright?"

Hisoka nods, "I'm just a little tired."

Tsuzuki lets out a sigh of relief, "Oh. I thought that maybe you were mad at me or something."

Hisoka's jade eyes soften, "Kono baka. Why would I be mad at you?"

The brunette blinks, "Oh. Well...ah..."

"Unless you've done something you haven't told me about, ne?"

Tsuzuki laughs nervously, "Ah...iya."

_Pain. Fear. Lust. Confusion. Happiness._

Hisoka blinks slowly, _They're defiantly not Tsuzuki's emotions._

The blonde turns back towards the main area of the shop, he stops at the person standing in front of the table. Tsuzuki stares at his partner in confusion before turning in the same direction. They both blink at the female standing in front of them. She is tall, with medium length blonde hair and blue tips. Her eyes are an astonishing shade of light blue. She's wearing a business suit with a small dark blue blazer over her white dress shirt. The three stare at each other for a good minute before Tsuzuki opens his mouth.

"Ano, Can we help--?"

The female interrupts him. "Tsuzuki Asato and Kurosaki Hisoka?"

Tsuzuki and Hisoka both glance at each other before turning back towards the girl and nodding.

Almost instantly a light smile appears on the girl's lips. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Yuki Ani."

---------

-Hisoka's POV-

An hour, many introductions, and two more sundaes for Tsuzuki later; we are walking towards our hotel on the eastern side of Nagasaki. Tsuzuki is walking beside Yuki, explaining to her about the case and the basic workings of JuOhCho. I'm walking a little ahead of the two, a faint buzz is swarming around my head.

_Damnit._

I think as I rub my temples, slowly. _Why does my head hurt so bad? Is it from lack of sleep?_ I take a deep breath, open my eyes, then close them again. _Why?...A field of flowers, blood covered swords, raining feathers..._

I feel a hand on his shoulder, shaking me lightly. Worry comes through my barriers. _Tsuzuki._

I open my eyes, to find Tsuzuki standing next to me.

"Hisoka?"

Tsuzuki asks softly, trying to hide his concern. Yuki is standing behind him, staring at us, her expression blank.

I nod slowly, leaning towards Tsuzuki. "I...tired..." I manage to get out before my knees get out and I lean fully onto Tsuzuki.

"Tsuzuki-sama, is he alright?"

A female voice asks, I'm pretty sure it's not Yuki but I can't be sure. Tsuzuki replies but I can't really hear him, I feel him pick me up, carrying me in his arms. Slowly my consciousness fades as I listen to Tsuzuki's faint footsteps.

-**_End Chapter Two_**-

EH: I know that it's probally very confusing right now but I promise that everything will be explained in upcoming chapters. I already have some of the chapters written and most of the story planned out, I'm just waiting on what you (the readers) have to say. I hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW!


	4. Chapter Three: Meetings

EH: Hello again! Here's chapter three! Thanks to my beta Rin and everybody's who has reviewed!  
I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

_**-Chapter Three: Meetings-**_

Umarekawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru  
To the reincarnation of you I say, color your eyes without smiling alone.  
Even if the world you've longed for has suddenly burned to ash,in some miracle we could still brush into each other.  
-Gravitation: Sleepless Beauty-

--Tsuzuki's POV--

"It's way to early for this." I mutter grumpily as I step out of the cab.

Hisoka, Ayasia, and Yuki follow.

"Baka. It's almost Eleven AM, it's not to early for doing work!" Hisoka yells at me, although I think he is smiling slightly under that glare of his. I chuckle to myself, his glare deepens. Ano, maybe not.

"Hm...according to this map." Ayasia says, getting my attention. "The beach where the body was found should be just over that hill." She points towards a grassy hill, on the other side of the road.

I sigh, "Ok then...!"

"Let's just get this over with." Hisoka mutters, as he proceeds across the road. Might I add the very deserted road, the cab driver looked at us like we were insane when Ayasia told him where to go.

Yeah...we're in the middle of nowhere, investigating a murder scene, and I'm hungry! I whine softly, but apparently it goes unnoticed by my comrades.

"Do all of your murders' leave their bodies in such rural areas?" Yuki asks Ayasia as she looks around.

Ayasia chuckles, "Not normally, why?"

"It's just that I used to work the London division back in England and it just seems odd for me to have to investigate a crime scene in the middle of nowhere."

Ayasia nods, smiling. "Ah. A city girl, ne?"

Yuki blushes deeply.

"OI! Hurry up!" Hisoka yells, from across the road.

Both Yuki and Ayasia turn towards him.

"Ah. Aye, Kurosaki!" Yuki yells, running across the road to join him. Hisoka glances at me and Ayasia, then motions for Yuki to follow him. They begin to head over the hill.

I move to follow when Ayasia grabs my arm; I turn to look at her.

" Nani, Aya-chan?"

Her eyebrow twitches before she takes my hand, we cross the road. After we get to the bottom of the hill, she lets go of my hand. We both slowly begin to walk up the hill towards the beach. As we walk my mind begins to wander back to the events of the week, Hisoka's dream and Enma's Pro--

"Tsuzuki-sama?"

Ayasia asks softly, I stop and turn. She apparently stopped walking a few paces behind me. She looks troubled about something; I notice that she is also fidgeting with her necklace. Now, I've know Ayasia for almost as long as I've been a Shinigami and I've never seen her fidget, she's always calm and retrained, just like Hisoka. An image of the blonde haired boy pops into my head, I smile softly.

"Hai?"

Ayasia lets go of her necklace and steps up so that she is level with me.

"Have you thought about it?"

I stare at her, "Thought about what?"

She snaps her head up, staring me in the eye. "The Prophecy!"

I blink, a smile forming on my lips. "Oh. Well yeah...a little I guess."

"A little?"

I nod.

"Your lying."

Ayasia mutters before she continues walking, I follow her.

"Nanda! What do you mean 'I'm lying'!"

She stops; turning around towards me, the sunlight casting an eerie glow on her long scarlet hair. "Since I met up with you yesterday all you have thought about was Hisoka-sama and the prophecy. Now the former out weighs the latter but still..." By now Ayasia is pacing in front of me, rubbing her temples.

I chuckle softly, "I forgot you're a telepath. Gomen."

Ayasia stops pacing and glares at me, "I thought that since your partner was a empath maybe your metal shields would have gotten better."

My chuckle grows into a laugh, "Um...Hai."

She sighs deeply, turning back towards the ocean, which is now visible due to the fact that we are at the top of the hill. I stand beside her, staring down at Hisoka and Yuki who are walking towards the shore line. I gasp slightly as sunlight captures Hisoka's blonde hair.

_Kawaii!_

Ayasia inhales sharply.

I blink, blushing softly. "Gomen." I mutter, giving her a soft smile.

She sighs again. "Since you've been thinking about it so much, care to share your ideas?"

I shake my head, turning back towards the beach. "It's not that I've come to any conclusions...it's just that my mind won't let me stop thinking about it. I don't really understand it myself, do you?"

As I speak Ayasia's gaze softens, almost as if she's frowning at me.

"Aya-chan?"

The scarlet haired girl blinks, "Huh?"

I chuckle, "You kind of zoned out for a moment."

"Oh." She mutters softly.

We both turn towards the beach to find Yuki motioning for us to come down. Hisoka is standing a little ways ahead of her, just above the tide line.

I blink at the two before Ayasia grabs my hand and practically drags me down the hill.

"Aya-chan? Nanda!"

She doesn't slow down nor does she even seem to hear me. As we reach the bottom she starts muttering I only catch one word, 'Hisoka'.

My eyes widen slightly, as I break away from her grip, running towards my boyfriend.

--Hisoka's POV--

Yuki is talking to me but I'm mostly ignoring her. I'm thinking about back to yesterday afternoon when I passed out. This morning I figured out that sometime between when we left the restaurant and when I passed out, Ayasia found us.

_She probably was the one who was talking to Tsuzuki...after all I haven't heard Yuki refer to him with the -sama honorific yet._

We reach the beach, both of us begin to head towards the shore line, that was where the body was found after all.

After a minute or so of walking, Yuki grabs my arm. I turn towards her, an annoyed expression on my face.

"Nani?"

She glances at the ocean then back at me.

"You don't feel that?"

I blink as her, shaking my head.

Yuki's expression darkens slightly.

I sigh, taking a step away from her.

Yuki's worry comes through my mental shields.

"I'm going to cast out my senses to see if I can find anything."

The blonde haired girl takes a step back.

"Ok."

I close my eyes and slowly let down my mental shields, casting out my senses.

At first all I feel is darkness, nothingness, and then slowly spots of feelings begin to invade my senses.

_**Anger and Hate.**_

_**Sorrow.**_

_**Happiness.**_

As the emotions begin to wash over me, chillingly beautiful music begins to reach my ears.

I feel my eyes open; they focus on the figure clad in white standing just at the edge of the water. The scenery between the two of us is very blurry. I'm fairly sure he's the one singing.

As if by their own will my legs begin to carry me towards the man in white. Faintly I register that Yuki is calling my name, as I stop behind the man. He's still softly singing as he stares off into the vast ocean. The man has long silver hair which is blowing in the wind, casting a shadow on the ground. Tsuzuki's voice begins to resound through my head, the figure begins to fade. I reach out to grab him, my arm goes through him. The man turns around, facing me, his hair blocking out most of his facial features. My jade eyes meet his light blue ones; I sense that he is smiling.

_"Don't worry. We'll meet soon enough Yu-kun."_

A voice says, so softly it's almost like a whisper in the wind. Before I can reply, the man fades away. I feel Tsuzuki grab my right arm, as my knees buckle under me. My vision fades and I fall back into the brunette's embrace.

-Tsuzuki's POV-

As Hisoka falls backwards I catch him, keeling down on the ground.

"Hisoka?"  
I ask softly, Ayasia and Yuki both kneel down on the other side of me.

After a moment Hisoka's eyes blink open, his jade orbs are clouded over. I call his name again, this time he opens his eyes wide. He stares up at me, a almost scared expression gracing his features.

"Tsuzuki?"

I let out a sigh, "Hisoka, Your really beginning to worry me with all this fainting." I say with a small smile as the blonde sits up. He glances at the two girls before looking down at his hands.

"What happened Kurosaki?"

Yuki asks after several long moments of silence.

Hisoka jumps at the sound of somebody addressing him.

"I...uh...I guess I picked up on the spiritual residue of the murder."

I perk my head up at this, "Really? Did you get anything important?"

He shakes his head slowly, "Not really. But I think that the killer may have blue eyes."

"What do you mean not really!" Ayasia yells, jumping to her feet, startling the rest of us. "That's defiantly something!"

Hisoka blushes softly, "Yeah...but I'm not sure if that's even true."

"So! It's still a lead!"

I roll my eyes, "Hai Aya-chan." I say, giving her a wide smile as I stand up. "Now, who's hungry?"

"I'm a little hungry." Yuki says as she stands, helping Hisoka up.

Ayasia and Hisoka both nod, though the latter's more subtle then the former's. I take Hisoka's hand in my own as the four of us head back to the highway to call a cab to come and pick us up and take us back into town.

--------------

--Normal POV--

After the four ate lunch, the group headed back to the hotel to rest. Hisoka fell asleep almost the moment he touched the bed. Yuki sat down on her bed with her laptop, muttering something about a code. Ayasia grabbed a book that she had brought with her and started reading. Tsuzuki laid down on the bed next to Hisoka, saying that he was going to take a nap. Well after an hour of not being able to sleep Tsuzuki decided that he would go for a walk.

"Are you sure? I didn't think that you would want to leave Hisoka-kun."

Ayasia says as she puts her book down, watching the brunette shinigami pull on his black coat.

Tsuzuki glances at the sleeping form of the before mentioned blonde, "Yeah well, there's not much I can do while he's sleeping."

The scarlet haired girl stares at him for a moment, "If anything happens I'll call you." she mutters, turning back to her book. Tsuzuki nods before walking out of the hotel room.

----------

--Ayasia's POV--

Tsuzuki-sama's been gone for a good part of an hour,

Hisoka-kun's sleeping soundly, and Yuki is **still**typing on that damned laptop. I place my book down and look up at the before mentioned female who is sitting a little ways away on the bed. A devious smile spreads across my lips.

"Oi. Yuki-san?"

"Hmm?" the blonde answers, not taking her eyes away from the screen.

"Do you mind if I turn on the TV?"

"Hm...sure."

A few minutes later, I'm flipping through TV channels.

"Yuki-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it okay if I step out for a moment?"

"Yeah." Yuki mutters still not talking her eyes off the screen nor do her fingers stop moving.

Another few minutes later.

"Ani?"

"Hmm?"

I move so that my lips are right behind her ear," Is it ok if I strip and run around naked?"

"Yeah. Sure...Whatev--"

Yuki pauses in her typing as her eyes grow wide. She jumps from the bed, blushing furiously.

I laugh despite the slight glare I'm receiving from the blonde.

"That wasn't funny." She states, still blushing.

My laughing dies down as I look at her with a soft smile. "I was just playing around."

"Still. You shouldn't do that to other people, its mean." The blonde girl says, crossing her arms over her chest.

I chuckle, "They may call me an angel but that doesn't mean that I have to act like one." I say as I place a cherry sucker in my mouth, giving Yuki my best innocent smile.

After another minute of her glaring at me a smile breaks out upon her lips. She sits back down at her computer and continues typing, albeit slower than before, I also notice and that smile doesn't leave her face.

As I suck on my sucker, I glance over her shoulder.

"What are you doing anyway?"

I ask as I reach my foot over, pressing the remote, turning the TV off.

Yuki stops typing momentarily as she glances at me.

"I'll tell you if you give me one of those suckers."

I can't help but smile, "Sure." I say as I hand her a sucker from the bag beside the bed.

She takes it and puts it in her mouth.

"I'm taking the information that Kurosaki got about the eye color and running it through a database--"

Yuki continues talking, I listen though I really don't understand what she's saying; I'm just enjoying listening to her talk. I sad smile graces my lips.

_She reminds me so much of you Ryou._

--Normal POV, Two days prior--

Rain.

It's raining heavily upon the deserted streets of Kyoto. Outside of one of the oldest buildings in the ancient capital stands a tall man dressed in white. He is carrying no umbrella, thus his silver hair is wet. His suit is soaked through, but he doesn't seem to notice. His one visible eye, silver in color, is staring at the building in front of him. The building in question, Kokakuro, to the general public is a restaurant. But, actually it is a brothel for people of high political status and such. As the rain starts to fall heavier the male makes his way over to a large bush. He pushes some of the branches aside, revealing a stone pathway. A long moment passes before the figure starts walking down the path. The braches fall back into place, hiding the path from any passer buyers.

-------------

The owner of Kokakuro, Mibu Oriya, is sitting on the wooden deck in the back garden. His long dark brown hair is falling around his elaborated decorated black yukata. Oriya's dark brown eyes are staring blankly off into the rain. The movement of a branch on the right side of the garden catches his gaze. After a moment the tall figure in white emerges, their eyes meet. A silence passes over the garden, with the exception of the falling rain. The silver haired man walks closer, stopping in front of Oriya.

"M...Muraki?"

Oriya asks, standing, eyes never leaving the intruder. A small smile passes over the silver haired mans lips.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Oriya?"

A sharp intake of breath from the dark haired man, is quickly followed by him lunging, pulling Muraki into a hug. A soft sigh escapes the silver haired mans' lips before he returns the hug. The rain begins to fall heavier, neither of the men move. Oriya buries his face into Muraki's shoulder, as the taller rests his chin on top of the others' head.

"Oriya-sama?"

A soft female voice comes from the porch. The two men break apart, Oriya turning around facing the female. His hand is clasped in Muraki's own.

"Hai, Kura-san?"

A light blush passes over Kura's cheeks as she shifts her feet.

"Um...dinner is ready. Demo...I didn't realize that Muraki-sensei would be dining with us."

Muraki and Oriya glance at each other, before turning back towards Kura.

"Yeah..." Oriya mutters, walking back onto the porch, hand still clasped in Muraki's. "It was kind of sudden. We need to change so will you please tell the cook that Muraki is here and to prepare something?"

Kura nods, "Hai, Oriya-sama." She turns to Muraki, bowing slightly. The silver haired man nods, a smile gracing his pale lips. Kura's blush deepens as she heads back inside towards the kitchen.

Both men are silent for a few moments, before Oriya begins to head inside. "Your room is just like it was before you left. Everything should still be there." He pauses as his hand slips out of Muraki's pale one. Oriya stops in the doorway, turning his head to the side. "You really should change out of those wet clothes." The dark haired man mutters as he shuts the wooden door behind him.

----------------

Muraki slides a wooden door open, revealing an organized bedroom. As he steps though into the room door closing behind him, he looks around. His silver gaze travels over the stacks of files, boxes of test tubes and other assorted lab equipment. His still made bed, later he would find out that the sheets were fresh; was in perfect order as was the rest of the room. Muraki's gaze settles on a taped box, sitting in the farthest corner of the room. He makes his way over to it, taking off his soaked suit jacket. Muraki bends down, draws a knife from his pocket, opening the box. As he peels back to flaps his good eye narrows slightly at the 'occult artifacts'. There were candles, books, assorted salts and such. Moving some of the books aside, he stares at the small bags of dark hair and numerous pictures. Muraki pulls out one of the faded photos.

_Damn Kazutaka-sama. You weren't kidding when you said he had a obsession, were you?_

A soft smile passes over the silver haired mans' pale lips. "No, I wasn't. He did have an obsession." he mutters, placing the picture back into the box and closing it back up. Muraki lets out a small sigh as he wanders over to the closet, pulling out a white yukata.

-**_End Chapter three_**-


	5. Chapter Four: Curiosity Killed the Inu

Eternity's Heir: Gomen for not updating sooner! School has been hectic.  
Thanks to Rin for betaing this chapter!  
Tsuzuki's flashback later on in the chapter is in normal POV.  
I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review!

-**_Chapter Four: Curiosity killed the neko...well inu_**-

_Angely i demony kruzhili nado mnoj_

_Razbivali ternii i zvyozdnye puti_

_Ne znaet schast'ya tol'ko tot,_

_Kto ego zova ponyat' ne smog..._

Angels and demons were circling above me

Breaking the hardships and starry ways

The only one who doesn't know the happiness

is the one who couldn't understand his call

-Ghost in the Shell 1st GIG: Inner Univerise-

--Oriya's POV--

I'm sitting at one of the private dinning tables in the back of my restaurant. My eyes are fixated on the wooden table, though I'm not really staring at it.

_Muraki's back. It's been almost a year of no word and...now he just shows up. _

A sigh escapes my lips as I take a sip of my tea. I think back over the meeting in the garden. There was something there, the way Muraki was talking and acting.

_He seemed so calm and actually smiled when he talked. He hugged me back when I hugged him. Almost like before... _

The tea cup falls from my hand, breaking on the floor. I jump to my feet, eyes wide. Kura comes in, asking if I'm alright. I ignore her.

_That's it! He was acting just like before the incident seven years ago. But...that's impossible right? How could IT be gone! _

"Oriya?"

Muraki's voice brings me back to my senses. I blink, focusing on the male standing in the doorway. Kura must have cleaned up the mess I made, there's no sign of the broken cup on the floor. I take a sharp intake of breath, looking Muraki up and down. He's wearing a white yukata, custom made, that hugs him in all the right places might I add; his hair is falling over his face. Muraki's staring at me with a confused expression on his face. He seems so relaxed standing there, so innocent. I shake my head, clearing away my thoughts.

"Muraki."

I say with a nod, sitting back down. Kura has replaced the tea cup I broke with a full one. Muraki sits down across from me, still staring at me. After a few moments my eyes meet his.

"Is something the matter, Muraki?"

"I was just thinking." He begins hesitantly, as if carefully choosing his words; extremely strange for him. "Aren't you a tad curious what I've been doing this past year?"

I take a sip of my tea, turning my gaze to the window. He apparently gets the message that I'm not ready to talk about that. After a few moments of silence Kura comes back into the room with two steaming plates. She places the plates in front of each of us, bows, and then leaves. Muraki mutters a 'thank you' towards me before beginning to eat. Actually I think that it was all in my head. Since when does Muraki thank _me _for anything?

_Seven years ago he would have done so. _I think, as I pick up my chop sticks, starting on my meal. After a few bites, my gaze travels over to my eating companion. He's sitting up straight, eating with perfect mannerisms.

_There's an almost regal atmosphere about him, isn't there?_ I blink, shaking my head. Damn it! Now I'm talking to myself. A sigh escapes my lips; Muraki looks up at me, questionably. _Well, here goes nothing._

"What the hell have you been doing for the past year! Why are you so calm! It's almost like before you..." I trail off, _NO! I told myself I would never bring up that subject in front of him! Whither he's my friend or not!_

I look back up at Muraki, he's staring at me as if he wants me to continue.

"Are you done?"

He asks softly. I nod, turning away towards the window, food forgotten.

Muraki takes a sip of his tea, before beginning.

"I guess I should start with what happened to the demon, huh?"

I snap my gaze back to my silver haired companion. Muraki's smiling softly, visible eye gleaming with mirth.

"As you know, Tsuzuki-san causing a ruckus with the shikigami he summoned. It has the ability to kill shinigami, he planed on killing me and himself in on swing. Well, by some miracle of Kami..." Muraki flinches slightly, taking another sip of tea. "The fire from the shikigami purified me...I guess basically it exorcized the demon and..."

"Hold it!" I interrupt, slamming my hand on the table. "Even if the demon that had been possessing you for the last six years was exorcized, how the hell did you survive the fire that has the ability to kill a shinigami!"

At my mention of the demon, Muraki adverts his gaze down to his now cold food. Ah. The demon that possessed him. It was defiantly the most stupidest thing he's ever done.

Around seven or so years ago, just after he had graduated medial school, Muraki began to dabble in the occult. Nothing very dangerous, just simple things; until he found the book on demon summoning. Me and Ukyou tried to talk him out of it, telling him that it was extremely dangerous and such. But, Muraki wouldn't hear of it. He told us that he was just going to summon a imp, a low level demon. In truth that's all he did do. An extremely high level demon followed the path of the imp. In the end it ended up possessing Muraki. He still knew what was happening and as far as I know he remembers all of it. I only talked to actually talked to Muraki Kazutaka once during those seven years, he asked me to kill him. I refused, telling him he was insane. Only to find out a few moments later that he was possessed. There was nothing I could do, I never told Ukyou either. I figured that Muraki wouldn't want her to know what he'd become. So, why did I help the demon who was possessed his body cover up the murders? I figured that maybe if the demon finished whatever he was using Muraki's body for when he was finished he would leave. Yeah right!

_He went though seven years of hell just because of my selfishness!_

"Oriya?"

I blink, coming out of my thoughts. Muraki's staring at me, curiously. My eyes meet his, there clear of any signs of insanity or shadow. My high school friend is really sitting here in front of me.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

I take a deep breath. "I'm sorry that you went though that hell. I didn't know what to do. I didn't tell Ukyou, I thought that you wouldn't want her to know. I..." My voice trails off, as he chuckles softly.

"You don't have to apologize. I wasn't expecting you to save me."

I blink at him before sighing, "I'm just happy that you're back to yourself."

"Yeah, I am too."

--Normal POV--

Oriya and Muraki are walking along the wooden decks towards the back garden of Kokakuro. They both had left their barely touched dinner on the table and decided to go somewhere else to talk, so the girls didn't hear them. Oriya suddenly stops walking a little ways behind Muraki. The silver haired doctor turns to face him.

"Oriya?"

The dark haired man blinks up at Muraki. "Prior to last year you couldn't die because of the demon that was possessing you, right?"

Muraki nods.

"Then if the fire exorcized the demon...how in the name of seven hells did you survive!"

Oriya yells, closing the distance between him and Muraki, glaring up at the slightly taller man.

Muraki stares down at Oriya, expression unreadable. A few moments pass, the silver haired man smiles softly as he moves to sit down on one of the small steps. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes, getting one out and lighting it. Muraki takes a drag before sighing and glancing over his shoulder at Oriya.

"Kazutaka-sama asked me to handle talking to you about this."

Oriya blinks down at his friend, worry slowly creeping into this expression.

"Don't worry. I'm not a demon or wondering sprit that is possessing your friend."

"T...then, what are you?"

Muraki takes a drag. "An angel."

The dark haired man stares down at Muraki, with a speechless expression on his face.

"Come. Sit. You wish to know how Kazutaka-sama survived the god's fire? I'll be glad to tell you."

Hesitantly Oriya sits down next to the silver haired doctor.

"Who are you?"

"Names are just titles, meaningless human rituals. You may still refer to me as 'Muraki' if you so desire to call me by a name."

Oriya raises an eyebrow, as Muraki puts out the cigarette.

"Well...?"

Muraki glances at the man beside him. Oriya gasps softly at the visible eye staring into his own. It was an icy blue color, arguably more startling then the normal silver.

"Yes, Oriya-san?"

Oriya regains his composure.

"If your not possessing Muraki then what are you doing here, talking to me? Why did you save him from that fire?"

A soft smiles forms on Muraki's lips.

"Hm...basically I'm the darker half of Kazutaka-sama's soul; sort of like and alternate personality."

Oriya blinks, that certainly wasn't what he thought the man was going to say.

"And...whoever said that I was the one who saved him from that god's fire?"

"I...ah..." Oriya stutters, "I just assumed that you were the one." He pauses, "You have my thanks for doing so."

Muraki burst out laughing. "He's my other half. I couldn't just let him die."

"Oh." The dark haired man mutters, turning towards the pond. "But...if he is your other half why didn't you save him from the demon that was possessing him!"

Muraki's eyes close, he turns away from Oriya. "I didn't even become aware of Kazutaka-sama until during that fire when he was on the verge of death. It was as if before that moment I was asleep, in a very long dream. That I had been dreaming for a long time." Muraki chuckles softly, "It's funny. Now I can't even remember what the dream was about."

Oriya stares at the man beside him.

_He's definitly not Muraki but at the same time there's a familiar feeling I have about him. If what he says is true, then he shouldn't be leaving again right? But...why's he here in the first place?_

"Muraki?"

The silver haired man turns his head.

"Why are you here?"

"Do you mean me or Kazutaka-sama?"

Oriya blinks, "K...Kazutaka."

"Kazutaka-sama thought that it was time he come and tell you that he was alive and to ask you if you were going to Anna-chan's funeral."

"Oh. Well then how thoughtfully of him it's only been a..." Oriya trails off as his eyes grow wide. "Excuse me!"

Muraki stares at his companion, confusion written all over his face.

"A...A...Anna-chan? As in Saki's younger sister, Anna-chan!"

The silver haired doctor nods slowly.

"When did she die!"

"You didn't' know she was dead?"

Oriya jumps to his feet and begins pacing in front of Muraki. "No! I didn't know that she had died! When? How Long?"

"About two days ago. She was murdered."

At the word 'murdered' Oriya stops pacing, and turns towards Muraki. "How do you...?"

"Ukoyu-san left a message on Kazutaka-sama's answering machine at the house in Tokyo. Immediately afterwards he wanted to come see you. I obliged by teleporting us here."

A sigh escapes from the owner of Kokakuro's lips. "Where's the funeral?"

"Nagasaki. We are planning to head there tomorrow. The ceremony is two days from now in the afternoon at a large church; I don't recall the name of it at the moment."

"I can't go."

Muraki blinks, head tilting to the side.

"I have a large number of political people coming early evening on that day. I'm sorry but please tell him I can't come."

"I will." Muraki says, standing up and turning to head back inside. "I think Kazutaka-sama will still want to go. So we will be leaving tomorrow morning." he pauses. "I'm sorry Oriya-san, for having to be the barer of such horrible news."  
"It's alright. Well...I mean it's not alright but..."

Muraki glances over his shoulder at Oriya, smiling softly. "Good night Oriya-san." He walks over to the sliding wooden door, opening it.

"Please."

The silver haired man pauses, turning back to his friend.

"Please. Give me a name to call you by. You must have had one at some point in time."

Muraki sighs, "Persistent aren't we?" he asks softly as his icy-blue eyes meet Oriya's dark brown ones. "Fine then. Long ago, when I had a body of my own, in the beginning of all of this, my name was..."

--Tsuzuki's POV, Two day's later--

I'm not sure how long I've been walking; I'm just letting my feet carry me wherever they feel like. I have been thinking about Hisoka and the case, okay mostly Hisoka but still...

Anyway, I've been getting worried about him; ever since that dream a week ago he's been really tired and staring off into space more often...not to mention the fainting. I stop walking at the bottom of a set of stairs; I look up to find that I'm standing outside the church where Muraki and I first met. I can hear faint music coming out of the building. Part of my mind is telling me to head back to the hotel but the other half is telling me to go inside the church. Well my curious side wins and I begin to walk up the steps. As I walk through the foyer of the church, the music get louder, I can tell that it is from an organ. I walk into the sanctuary and start down the isle. I stop as I see a figure kneeling down in front of the large cross. The sun light from the setting sun is coming through the stained glass windows casting a multi color wave on the figure's white coat. The man's silver hair is shinning like a halo around his head.

_Muraki!_

I quickly turn around, to make my way out of the sanctuary but trip on the rug. I pray that he didn't notice, I slowly move to stand up but pause as I hear a voice from behind me.

"Tsuzuki-san?"

I groan inwardly, _Damnit! _

_"Curiosity killed the inu!" _I hear a voice that sounds remarkably like Ayasia retort in my head. As I hear footsteps behind me, I try get to my feet, turning towards Muraki. He stops and we stare at each other for a long moment.

"I've wanted to see you, Tsuzuki-san."

I take a deep breath, "I'm sure you have and that whatever you're planning has something to do with me and my 'perfect body', ne?"

The silver haired man blinks at me with an almost hurt expression on his face.

"Iya, Tsuzuki-san. I'm not planning anything." He says softly, turning around and heading back towards the front of the church.

_What the hell was that!_

I stare at Muraki's back as he reaches into the front pew and picks up a dozen of white tulips bound by a black ribbon. He turns back to face me, the sunlight reflecting off of his glasses.

"Tsuzuki-san?"

"Nani?"

I ask after a short hesitation.

"Do you mind helping me? I have another set of flowers up here and would be delighted if you would help me with them."

I stare at the man in front of me, he has to be insane. _Now I know that he really is insane, after all he drove me to the brink of insanity...Now he's asking me to help him carry flowers...jeez! _I turn to leave but stop, before I can even take two steps. I can't deny that I'm a little curious about why he has flowers or what he's doing in a church demo..._Damnit!_ I turn around and slowly walk towards the front of the church; I reach down and pick up the other bundle. _More tulips._ I notice absently as Muraki motions for me to follow him out a side door of the church. As we walk in silence, a fuda clutched in my right hand, I try and ignore the Ayasia-like voice in my head, _"Curiosity killed the inu."_

-----------

After walking for what seemed like forever, it was probably like a minute or two but you try walking down a hall with the guy who killed your partner/lover and almost succeeded in getting you to commit suicide (again) just a little under a year ago; then tell me if you think it's a short walk, all right? Anyway, as Muraki walked through the door leading outside he glanced over his shoulder at me.

"I presume your wondering what I'm doing, ne Tsuzuki-san?"

I glare at the silver haired man, "Oh hai! I'm so curious!" I mutter in a sarcastic tone. I turn my head away from him, noticing that we are standing in a graveyard.

Muraki's gaze lingers on me for a moment before he turns around and continues walking down the aisle. I glare again at his back before following him, albeit two or three paces behind. After a few more minutes Muraki stops walking and turns to a gravesite. The smell of freshly burned incense lingers in the air; a few of the sticks are still burning lightly. Again the fading sunlight catches the silver haired man's hair, casting a glow around his head.

Muraki bends down, laying the bundle of flowers on top of the gravesite. From the looks of the condition of the other flowers, it seems that this particular site is fairly recent.

---------

A younger version of Tsuzuki is running through a patch of woods, a smile on his face. He is carrying a handful of colorful wildflowers in his right hand. He runs up to an old wooden door, pushing it open. The house in which this door serves as entrance to is old looking with vines growing over most of the front of the building. The house is made of wood, some of which looks as if its rotting. A small garden lays off to the side of the door. As Tsuzuki walks into the house, he looks around. The interior of the house is very small, and sparse of furniture. A short hallway, leads down to another door. Tsuzuki walks down before mentioned hallway, smile still gracing his features.

"Nee-san?"

He calls out, pushing open the door at the end of the hall. At no answer to his call, his smile fades slightly. Tsuzuki walks into the room, staring at the single bed. There is a figure in it, covered with blankets. Only thing actually visible is the figure long brown hair, which is cascading down off the bed.

"Nee-san?"

He calls out again. Still no answer.

"Nee-san!"

Tsuzuki calls out a little louder, walking towards the bed.

"Nee-san!" he yells out, shaking the figure. Tsuzuki pulls back the covers slightly, only to reveal a naked upper torso of a woman. The female's eyes are closed, her dark down hair falling over her face. Tsuzuki backs away from the bed, the flowers falling from his grasp. He stares at the body, eyes wide.

"R...Ruka?"

Tsuzuki asks softly as a light shaking takes over his body. He stumbles closer, falling onto his knees beside the bed.

"Ruka!"

He stares at the face of the female, slowly his face becomes an emotionless mask, and his eyes grow dull and glazed. After what seems like an eternity of silence, the brunette folds his hands into fists. Anger reveals it self in his eyes, like a burning flame.

"RUKA!"

He yells out as a black glow surrounds his body.

--------

"...please lay those down here."

I blink, my gaze travels over to Muraki who is kneeling in front of the grave. His eyes are closed, head bowed in prayer. The sun has set completely, leaving a dark sky above our heads. I shake my head, trying to get rid of the images of my memory.

"Tsuzuki-san?"

I jump at the sound of my name, staring wide eyed at the silver haired man in front of me.

"Daijoubu desu ka?"

Muraki asks as he stands and takes the flowers out of my hands.

I stare at him, and he stares back. I think were both looking for answers to something though neither knows what we're searching for. I know it sounds insane but...it's just a feeling.

"This girl..."

I tilt my head to the side as he breaks our staring contest.

"Nani?"

Muraki turns towards the gravesite, "This girl was my sister."

I stare at him, "Oh. Gomen nans..." I pause, my eyes grow wide. "NANI! You had a sister!"

"Tsuzuki-san."

He says softly, glancing at me. "Forgive me, she's was my step-sister." he then turns back to the grave, a look of pure hatred crosses his face but vanishes just as quick as it came. "Saki's younger sister."

At the mention of Muraki's step brother, a shudder passes through me.

Even though this guy is a murder and has committed unspeakable crimes, I can't help but feel a tad sorry for him.

_After all, he lost a sister...just as I did._

Before I can think, I kneel in front of the grave, bowing my head in silent prayer. I can feel Muraki's confused gaze on me, but try and ignore it. After a long moment of silence I feel his hand, grasp mine. I turn towards him and we stare at each other.

"Anna and I were close, especially after Saki died. Then I went off to Med-school and we grew apart. When I heard of her death, I couldn't not come and pay my respects." he pauses, his hand letting mine go. "But who knew that I would run into you off all people, Tsuzuki-san." Muraki glances at me before standing, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it.

A small smile graces my lips, "Well, you're just full of secrets aren't you Muraki."

The silver haired man chuckles, glancing at me, "Secrets can come from unexpected places or people, Tsuzuki-san." he pauses, turning his gaze towards the full moon. "They may even be also closer then you think."

As these words reach my ears, a surge of hatred and anger run though me. I close my eyes and bite my lip, trying to suppress it.

_This can not happen! Not again!_

I yell at myself. After a few minutes the feelings die down, I open my eyes to find myself alone in the graveyard. I shake my head, trying to dislodge any left over feelings and memories. I hear someone calling my name in the distance. I stand, turning towards the sound to find Hisoka, Ayasia, and Yuki running towards me. I smile softly.

"Oi." I say with a wave.

The three stop in front of me.

"Baka!" Hisoka yells as I cringe, I realize that my head hurts a little. The blonde in front of me takes a few deep breaths.

"Daijoubu desu ka?"

I nod, dusting off my coat. "Yeah. Why?"  
Ayasia step forward, placing a hand on Hisoka's shoulder. "It was getting late so we decided to come and look for you. As we were walking Hisoka-kun started muttering something about moon and sakuras. After me and Ani-chan got him calmed down enough, the only thing he said was 'Muraki'."

As Ayasia says this, me and Hisoka both shudder.

"Then, he took off running here. Me and Ani-chan followed." the scarlet haired girl says, motioning towards herself and Yuki.

"Oh...well...I just wanted to take a walk." I put on a fake smile, staring at Hisoka and Ayasia, though I'm pretty sure that neither of them believes me. I open my mouth to speak but am interrupted by Yuki.

"Holy Shit!"

The before mentioned blonde yells out in English, though I don't really know the language, I can still tell by the sound of her voice that something is wrong. The three of us turn to her, to find that she is keeling in front of the gravesite that me and Muraki were staring at.

"Nani?"

Ayasia asks, walking up behind the blonde haired girl.

"This is the gravesite for the most recent victim of the Shoushi case."

We are all silent for a few moments before a gasp escape my lips.

The others turn to me, "Nani?" Hisoka asks softly, touching my arm.

A light tremor begins to take over my body as I remember the conversation between myself and Muraki just minutes prior.

"Oh...ah...it's nothing." I mutter, turning away from the group, walking towards the exit of the graveyard. I decided that I needed to get away from that place, too many memories, too many questions. As I reach the arch leading out of the graveyard, I glance over my shoulder and sure enough the others are following me. I sigh, remembering what Muraki had said...

_Why does that affect me so? _

I shake my head, trying to clear out my thoughts and reinforce my mental shields before Hisoka gets too close to me.

_I really need a drink._

-----Three days later-----

--Hisoka's POV--

You know, when I think back to how Tsuzuki ever got me on this Ferris wheel in the first place I almost laugh. Almost. I'm still not really sure what we're doing on a ride in one of Japan's most famous amusement parks, but we're here. All I really remember is that Tsuzuki came in this morning all happy saying something about the case and an amusement park. Ayasia later told me that Tsuzuki somehow found out that the most recent victim, Shindou Anna, was last seen at Tokyo Disney Land and that Tatsumi and Kachou agreed that we should check it out seeing as some of the other victims were last seen here as well. So here we are me and Tsuzuki sitting on the Ferris wheel, watching the sunset together, while he munches on some sweet substance, I believe the sales man called it 'cotton candy'. I haven't seen Ayasia or Yuki since we split up early this morning.

Tsuzuki and I haven't found anything relative to the case yet; except that Shindou-san was last seen on this Ferris wheel. Tsuzuki said that maybe we should ride on it and see if I could pick up anything. I take a deep breath, turning towards the brunette. He's looking out towards the ocean, a distant expression on his face. The mostly eaten cotton candy is hanging limply in his hand. I slowly use my empathy to see if I can figure out what he's thinking about. His mental shields are very low; I begin to push my way into his mind, bracing myself for what I might find.

_I hate him with all of my heart but I can't help but feel sad. After all, he lost his sister just as I did...It's my fault...It's my fault..._

"Tsuzuki?"

As I call out his name, he stiffens. Tsuzuki slowly turns around facing me, the dimming sunlight making him look a lot older then he really is. He stares at me and I stare at him, our eyes locked.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Muraki met?"

I ask softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. His emotions slam into mine full force, I still don't let go.

"I didn't want you to worry and Anna...then R..Ruka--"

Tears begin to fall down his face; he buries his face in my chest, his candy falling to the floor. Tsuzuki curls up into a fetal position, his head in my lap. I slowly run my hand through his hair.

"It's not your fault. You don't have to explain."

I mutter, placing a small kiss on his head. I already know why he's crying, it will probably cause him even more pain if he has to say it out loud. We stay in this position for a good five minutes before Tsuzuki's sobs die away. When it comes time for us to get off the ride, I help Tsuzuki stand and we walk down the ramp, ignoring the stares we are getting from people. As we walk towards the designated meeting place Tsuzuki begins to put on his mask, smiling warmly. When we get in range of Ayasia and Yuki they are hugging, before I can comment on this Tsuzuki grabs me and drags me into a nearby tree.

"What are you doing?"

The brunette places a finger of his lips, "Shh. I think we should give them a few moments."

My eyes narrow, "You mean you want to spy on them?"

Tsuzuki is silent for a few moments before puppy ears sprout from his head, a large smile gracing his features. "Whatever gave you that idea?" He says with a chuckle before turning his attention back to the two girls.

I snort, pulling out the park pamphlet. Oi, it's something to read while he spies on our co-workers. I glance at Tsuzuki, partly annoyed by the giddiness radiating off him. "Curiosity killed the inu."

--------------

--Ayasia's POV--

Me and Ani-chan have spent the entire day walking around this accursed park trying to find out anything related to the case. Have we found anything? Hell No! I take a sip of my milkshake; at least I think that's what Ani-chan called it. I don't really understand humans, and judging from what I've seen today I don't think I ever will.

"Do you think we should go look for them?"

I glance at Ani, she's eating an ice cream cone, staring out towards the sea. Her blonde hair is being blown softly by the wind. I can't help but stare at her, even though I will never understand humans who am I to say that they are not beautiful creatures. I chuckle to myself, _and they say we are beautiful...?_

"Ayasia-san?"

I blink, my eyes focusing on Ani.

"Yeah?" I ask nervously.

She stands back up straight, turning fully towards me. Her blue eyes are filled with confusion.

"You've been staring at me for almost five minutes."

The milkshake falls from my hands, "Oh! I...uh...gomen." I mutter, blushing lightly.

Ani smirks softly, turning back towards the sea. I let out a sigh, silently thanking Ani that she didn't push the issue. I frown at my ruined milkshake lying on the ground. It really was pretty good, now I see why Tsuzuki-sama likes mortal sweets so much. After I'm done scowling down at the ruined sweet I turn my gaze back towards the sunset, well the sun has actually already set but still...

We stand there in silence, I'm beginning to think that Tsuzuki-sama and Hisoka-kun got lost, or that's what they'll say anyway. I shudder at the images that run through my head, and tenshi are supposed to be pure? Yeah right.

"Ayasia-san?"

I blink out of my stupor.

"Hm?"

Ani is quiet for a moment before turning her gaze from the water to the moon.

"Do...do you believe in angels?"

I stand up, blinking at her. I wonder if my face shows as much confusion as I'm feeling right now, probably.

"Yeah." I mutter, moving so I am sitting on top of the railing. "Why do you want to know?"

A light blush passes over her face. "I was just curious." she pauses, turning so that her back is leaning against the railing. "I've met one before."

"Really?"

I ask, my curiosity coming through in my voice.

Ani nods, "Yeah. When I was a little girl I met an angel. He was around my age, maybe a little older. He told me that he had gotten lost while trying to find a really good friend of his. We played together a lot, after a few weeks of this my birthday came around; I wanted to know if he could spend the night at my house. Well doing what all little girls would do, I asked my mom about it." she pauses, taking a deep breath.

"And?"

The blonde runs a hand through her hair, "Well my mom told me that there had never been a boy who I played with in the park, or anywhere for that matter. She told me that he was an imaginary friend. Well obviously being eight at the time I didn't really understand what she told me when she said I should forget about him. For almost a year afterwards I looked for him, I searched but never found him. Eventually I kind of forgot about him, I pushed the memories into the back of my mind. High school came and then I went off to college. During my third year I was up late working on a paper. I must have fallen asleep because someone was calling my name, when I opened my eyes he was standing there. Though he had grown; I freaked out thinking at first that maybe he was a stalker or something." Yuki takes another deep breath.

"After many long minutes of yelling at him, it was a really good thing that most of my dorm building was at the soccer game because I was yelling pretty loud. Anyway he got me settled down enough that I remember who he was, I apologized to him. When I asked him what he had been doing he didn't answer, in fact he wouldn't answer any of my questions. He told me that it was safer that I didn't know and that he was going to have to go away for a little while but he promised me that he would come back; And when he did he would explain everything. After saying this he vanished; when my roommate came back early next morning she found me sitting in the window seal over looking the ocean. I was asleep, after she woke me and I stood up a dark blue feather fell out of my lap. She asked me what it was about, I never answered her. I just told her that I needed sleep, she was tired as well. We both went to bed, neither of us woke up."

Ani pauses again, visibly holding back tears.

I reach over, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. That's when you died?"

She nods, "Yes. The building caught on fire, seven people died, including me and my roommate." Tears begin to fall down her face.

After a moment I jump down off the railing, pulling her into a hug. She cries into my shoulder.

"May I ask one thing?"

A nod.

"What was the angel's name?"

Ani's crying ceases for a moment, "His name was Ryou."

I freeze, my body stiffens. Apparently Ani notices this because she backs away from me, calling my name.

"R...Ryou?"

I mutter, shaking. I begin to feel Tsuzuki-sama's and Hisoka-kun's presence, they are coming towards us.

"Aya-chan?"

I hear Tsuzuki-sama ask softly, I blink, turning towards the brunette.

"Yeah?" I mutter shaking my head, before he can even open his mouth I step away. "I'm fine. Me and Ani-chan were just having a little talk." I glance at the before mentioned blonde, to find that Hisoka-kun is standing next to her, both are looking at me worriedly. Well, okay Ani is; Hisoka is just staring blankly at me, trying to see past my shields. I smile softly at the others, before turning and walking towards the exit of the park. "Well, I'm tired. Let's all head back to the hotel then talk about what we found out tomorrow over breakfast, ne?"

I can tell the others are worried, mainly Tsuzuki-sama, since he's always known me to be calm and composed, most of the time. Anyway none of them object to the idea of sleeping so we all head back to the hotel. Even an hour later as I get into the hotel bed, I know that I'm not going to get much sleep tonight. I stare at the ceiling for awhile before glancing at the blonde beside me. Ani-chan's head is just visible above the covers, I stare at her. _She said his name...I'm sure of it. But how? Was it really him? _My gaze travels up to the glowing moon. "Was it really you? Ryou? Have you finally returned?" I mutter as a tear falls down, landing on the pillow. I silently cry myself into a nightmare filled sleep.

-**_End Chapter 4_**-

Please Review!  
JA!  
Eternity's Heir


	6. Chapter Five: Wants and Needs

**EH:** OI! Gomen for the long wait. I hope you all enjoy Chapter Five!

_**-Chapter Five: Wants and Needs-**_

"Secrets can come from unexpected places or people, Tsuzuki-san. They may even be closer then you think." - Muraki Kazutaka, Chapter 4-

"The victim's name is Ishkawa Hitomi, she was sixteen. Her body was found in a garbage dumpster behind her school around eleven PM, last night." Tatsumi says as he flips through slides. The secretary pauses on one showing a bloody body of a female. "Ishkawa-san was found completely nude; her eyeballs had been gouged out. Further tests show that she had been sexually assaulted." Tatsumi stops talking and turns off the projector. He turns around to face the Shouken-ka staff. Most of which were very pale; Ayasia, he noticed, had walked to the door and was leaning against the frame, her back towards the group.

"Tenoh-san?"

The scarlet haired girl turns around, "I'm fine. Tatsumi-san, I'm just a little nauseas."

"Who wouldn't be nauseas after seeing that?" Terazuma mutters, his still burning cigarette lying in the ashtray in front of him. He glances at it before reaching over and putting it out. The room is silent for a few minutes; Ayasia sits back down next to Yuki as Tsuzuki raises his head from its bowed position.

"Let me guess, the only clue we have is a white feather?"

The group turns to the brunette, with confused expressions on their faces. Well, with the exception of Hisoka who has his head buried in Tsuzuki's shoulder.

Tatsumi stares into the brunette's eyes, he nods.

"Hai. Right now that is the only clue we have." he pauses, and flips through some papers. "Watari did some investigating and found out that most of the younger victims all attended Kanchi Private School on the outskirts of Nagasaki. The same school that Ishkawa-san attended and where her body was found. Tsuzuki-san, you, Yuki-san, Tenoh-san and Kurosaki-kun will be heading to the school to see if you can find out anything."

Three of the before mentioned people nod, a certain blonde waves his hand slightly to communicate that he heard.

"You four will be staying on the grounds of the school. Yuki-san you will be posing as a teacher, as will Tenoh-san. Tsuzuki-san you will be posing as the nurse."

Tatsumi ignores the glare from the brunette.

"And Kurosaki-kun?"

A small hand gesture.

"You will be posing as a student."

Another hand movement.

Tatsumi looks around the table, "Okay then. Keep in touch and immediately relay any information you find back to the office."

The four Shinigami nod, standing. The moment Hisoka's feet hit the floor; he rushes out of the room. Tsuzuki glances at Ayasia, silently asking her to follow him. The scarlet haired girl nods, walking out of the room. Yuki follows shortly behind her. As Tsuzuki picks up his coat and proceeds to the door, Tatsumi grabs his hand.

"Tsuzuki-san."

The brunette turns around, facing the secretary.

"Hm?"

"Be careful, alright?"

Ever since Kyoto, Tatsumi had been worrying almost obsessively over Tsuzuki, especially during murder cases. The brunette shinigami knew this, which was why he didn't tell the staff about his encounter with Muraki. He had planned to not tell Hisoka, but well...the empath found out anyway.

Tsuzuki laughs nervously, "Hai." he mutters despite the bright smile gracing his features.

After a moment Tatsumi let's go of the shinigami's hand, the brunette waves happily at the group before turning and heading out of the door.

**-------------  
-Normal POV, Next day-**

Tsuzuki yawns as he and Hisoka walk though the front door of Kanchi Private School.

"Why did we have to get here so early? It's like five in the morning."

Hisoka glares at the elder brunette, "Actually it's almost seven and stop complaining. You get to sit in your office all day and do nothing. I on the other hand, have to go and sit though classes that I finished a good five years ago!"

Tsuzuki stops walking and stares at his partner, shocked at his sudden outburst. Luckily there was no one else in the building to hear to outburst or to see the two females appear, seemingly out of thin air, next to Tsuzuki.

Hisoka takes a deep breath before continuing down the hallway.

Ayasia and Yuki look from Tsuzuki to Hisoka and back before sighing in unison.

"What did you say to him now?"

Ayasia asks, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

Tsuzuki shrugs, a fake smile covering his features.

"Ah, he's probably just tired." Tsuzuki says as he begins down the hallway, the girls following behind him. "He hasn't slept well in the past few days."

Yuki blinks, as she smoothes her skirt out.

"Really?"

Tsuzuki nods, running a hand through his hair.

She stops altogether, staring at the floor.

Ayasia notices this and pulls on Tsuzuki's coat sleeve. They both turn towards Yuki.

"Ani-chan?" The scarlet haired shinigami asks softly. "What is it?"

Yuki takes a deep breath as she runs her hand through her blonde, blue tipped hair. "Two mornings ago I woke up at around 3am. After realizing that I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep I got up and walked out onto the balcony..."

**-----(Flashback, Yuki's POV)------**

A soft sigh escapes my lips as I step through the sliding glass door onto the balcony. According to Tsuzuki the hotel we are currently staying in is a lot nicer then what Tatsumi usually rents for cases.

_Kurosaki told Tsuzuki that it must be because Tenoh and I are here. I wonder if he was serious._

A small movement off to the side catches my eye. I turn to my right to find Kurosaki sitting on the balcony railing, gaze overlooking the city. It is still pitch-black, save for the street lights below. I continue to stare at the blonde haired shinigami, trying to figure out if he's asleep or not. _What's he doing up this early? I wonder if something's wrong._

"It's rude to stare."

A soft voice interrupts my thoughts. I blink focusing on the blonde in front of me. He's staring at me, his face a emotionless mask.

I feel my face heat up and quickly advert my eyes to the ground.

After what seems like an eternity I feel his eyes leave me. When I look up he's facing away from me, legs hanging over the side of the railing.

"Um...Kurosaki?"

"Hm?"

I twitch at the emotionless reply. _He's too young to be jaded like this. _I think to myself, a frown forming on my lips.

"What are you doing out here? There's still almost two hours until we have to get up."

He doesn't answer, I step closer. "Shouldn't you try and go back to sleep."

"What about you?"

Kurosaki asks, glancing over his shoulder at me, eyes revealing curiosity.

A soft smile graces my lips as I step up next to the blonde youth.

"I usually wake up about this time back home, so nothing odd about it."

The blonde nods, turning his gaze back towards the cityscape. After a few minutes of silence, I clear my throat, causing Kurosaki to jump slightly.

"So...why are you not sleeping?"

Kurosaki sighs softly, "All sleep brings is pain and suffering. Why go though it if you don't have to?"

He's reply catches me off guard but I quickly recover.

"Even if shinigami are immortal you..."

"Shinigami are not immortal." The blonde states flatly.

"Well...you still need sleep."

"I've been fine without for the last two weeks."

"Since I met you and Tsuzuki a week and a half ago, you've passed out five times. I wouldn't call that fine!"

Kurosaki's green eyes meet my blue ones in a quiet anger. We stare at each other, neither willing to break the contest. I'm searching, trying to find what's made him become so jaded. An almost unbearable silence passes over the two of us; only to be broken by the blonde coughing. I turn away, trying to suppress my anger towards the stubborn boy. A series of coughs coming from Kurosaki causes me to turn back around. The eternally sixteen year old is sitting on the balcony railing, coughing like he's about to spit up a lung. Before I realize what I'm doing I grab the blonde, sitting him down on the floor; slowly rubbing circles on his back.

_Why does this feel so normal? I've never done this before have I?_

After a good three minutes the coughing ceases and Kurosaki is curled up in the fetal position, breathing raged. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding as I stand, moving to head back inside.

"Kurosaki? I'll go and get Tsuzuki!"

A muffled 'no' stops me, I turn back to face the blonde haired shinigami.

"It's...all right." he mutters, "I'm fine." Kurosaki slowly gets into a sitting position, head resting in his hands.

I stare at him for a moment, _Damn Brat_. The thought catches me off guard and almost in a daze I bend down next to him.

"You're not alright."

Kurosaki stares up at me, eyes wide.

"Hisoka, you're not fine."

A sharp intake of breath for the blonde brings me to my senses. I instantly draw my hand back from where it had been resting on his forehead. An almost sad smile passes over Kurosaki's lips before his eyes close and he falls into my lap.

I blink, staring down at Kurosaki. He's breathing is shallow but he mostly looks at peace. A small blush passes over my features as I turn the blonde over, picking him up. I notice absently that he's really light for a sixteen year old. The beginnings of sunrise are just visible on the horizon; a soft sigh escapes my lips as I turn to back into the hotel room.

**------End Flashback (Yuki's POV)-----**

"When I got back inside, I laid Kurosaki down on the bed next to Tsuzuki and went to take a shower." Yuki says softly, glancing up at her comrades.

A long moment of silence passes over the three.

"Ani...why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Ayasia asks softly, staring the blonde haired girl in the face.

"Ayasia when you went down to breakfast and Tsuzuki you were in the shower, Kurosaki told me not to tell you two."

Tsuzuki sighs, "You should have told us anyway. Hisoka passing out is something we need to know."

"But..."

"No buts!" Tsuzuki glares at Yuki, anger visible in his amethyst eyes. "If anything like that happens again, I want you to come get me!" The brunette turns around and continues down the hallway.

"AGH! Tsuzuki-sama!!"

Ayasia yells after him. She turns back to face an upset looking Yuki.

"Oi, don't take it personally alright? Tsuzuki-sama just cares a lot about Hisoka-kun and doesn't want to see him hurt."

Yuki smiles slightly, "You mean he's just being over-protective?"

The scarlet haired shinigami nods, "Yeah, pretty much."

The smile on Yuki's face widens as her and Ayasia continue down the hall.

"But seriously; if Hisoka-kun passes out like that, come get me or Tsuzuki, okay?"

Yuki nods furiously, smile still gracing her features.

**----Three hours later-----**  
**-Tsuzuki's POV-**

A yawn escapes my lips as I walk down a deserted hallway towards the nurse's office. _What kind of principal gives a two and a half hour opening day of school speech?_ I glance down at my watch,_ At least there's only like an hour until lunch._

I stop in front of the door to the nurse's office, _Why do I have to do this? Yuki's the one who was studying to be a doctor before she died! _I open the door, walking into the stark clean room. _Why couldn't she be the one doing this?!!_ I shut the door behind me, taking off my coat.

"I hate this." I mutter, sitting down in one of the infirmary chairs. "Tatsumi knows how I feel about hospitals...how does..."

"Ohayo Tsuzuki-san."

A silken voice comes from behind me. My back stiffens as I slowly turn around. The man standing behind me is smiling softly. My jaw hits the floor.

"M..Muraki!!!"

I yell, jumping to my feet, unconsciously reaching for my fuda. "What the hell are you doing here?!!" I pause, but not long enough to give him a chance to answer. "You...your the one who's responsible for the murders, aren't you?!! I knew it!! You..."

"Tsuzuki-san!"

I stop yelling at the sound of Muraki's voice. We glare at each other; after a minute or two he turns away.

"Do you really think I'm the one who killed Anna?"

My body stiffens; the rage coursing through my body dies down almost instantly. I guilty turn away, "Iya." I mutter softly. When I look back up he's heading into another room. I slowly return to the chair I was previously sitting in. Five or so minutes pass as I look around the infirmary, staring at all of the bottles and such in the cabinets.

Muraki comes back into the room with a tray of tea; he pulls up a chair and sits down next to me, placing the tray on a nearby table.

"I'm the school's doctor." The silver haired man says softly, pouring a cup of tea and handing it to me. I accept it with a nod of my head.

_It's strange five minutes ago we looked about ready to kill each other and now we're sitting here having tea like we're old buddies or something. _

"After I ran into you that day in the cemetery, I decided to try and find whoever killed Anna."

I jerk my head up at this, "You're going to kill them if you do?"

Muraki chuckles softly, not his normal one that sends chills down your spine, a genuine chuckle.

"Okay. Who the hell are you and what have you done with Muraki Kazutaka?"

At this his chuckle turns into an outright laugh. He turns to me smiling gently. "Tsuzuki-san, you don't believe people can change?"

"People? Hai. You? Iya."

Muraki's smile fades and he tilts his head to the side. "You don't consider me a person?"

I jump out of my chair, cup of tea falling to the floor.

"IYA! How the hell do you expect for me to see you as a normal person?"

The bell for lunch rings, we both ignore it.

"You survived something that even shinigami can't!! You...you're not human...You're..."

"Tsuzuki-sama!"

I turn to find Ayasia and Hisoka standing in the doorway of the infirmary.

**-Normal POV-**

Upon realizing who is standing in the doorway, Tsuzuki's anger expression turns into one of hurt and repletion. The brunette sinks down back into his chair, hands covering his face.

Ayasia makes her way over to Tsuzuki as Hisoka shuts the door.

"Tsuzuki-sama?"

The brunette shinigami takes a deep breath. He looks up, staring past Ayasia and looking at Muraki who is staring at the floor eyes closed.

"Gomen nansai."

Tsuzuki mutters softly. Ayasia turns around facing the silver haired doctor.

After a moment, Muraki stands and makes his way to the back room again.

Ayasia turns back to Tsuzuki, "Daijibou desu ka?"

Tsuzuki nods, smiling softly.

"You want to tell me why you just yelled at that guy?"

"Too many bad memories." He mutters, shaking his head.

Ayasia raises her eyebrow and opens her mouth to speak.

A cough from off to the side catches both shinigami's attention.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asks as he stands and moves towards his partner.

The blonde haired shinigami, is leaning against one of the beds, hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki calls again as he reaches out, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Hisoka jumps at the touch and staggers. Tsuzuki steadies him, wrapping his arms around the now shaking blonde.

"Its alright." he mutters into Hisoka's ear.

The sound of glass breaking catches the groups' attention; they all turn around to see Muraki coming out of the back room with bloody hands.

"Ah...sensei?"

Ayasia asks, moving towards Muraki.

"Its fine." the silver haired doctor mutters, grabbing some gauze and trying to stop the bleeding.

"Ano...I'm Tenoh Ayasia. I'm friends with Tsuzuki-sama."

Muraki nods, grabbing more gauze. "Muraki Kazutaka. I would shake your hand but...I'm kind of busy at the moment."

A gasp escapes Ayasia's lips, "Did you say M...Muraki?"

The doctor nods, still trying to stop the bleeding.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki's voice comes from behind Ayasia. She glances back to see the blonde haired shinigami walking towards her.

Ayasia blinks, "Hisoka-kun?"

Hisoka walks past Ayasia and towards Muraki.

Tsuzuki comes up beside the scarlet haired woman, staring at his partner.

Muraki pauses in trying to stop the blood and looks up at Hisoka; who is standing next to him.

"Bouya?"

Hisoka reaches out, taking Muraki's bloody hands in his own.

A sharp intake of breath from the silver haired doctor causes Tsuzki and Ayasia to move closer, standing off to the side of the other two.

A light green glow is surrounding Hisoka's hands. After a moment the glow dies away and the blonde lets go of Muraki's hands.

The other three gape at Muraki's freshly healed hands.

"Bouya."

The silver haired doctor mutters under his breath. He looks up at Hisoka, staring him in the eye.

A small smile spreads across the blonde's face. "Dante-sama."

The softly spoken word causes Ayasia to gasp and step backward, almost falling over the chair Tsuzuki abandoned earlier; and Muraki to jump about a foot away from Hisoka, staring wide eyed at the blonde.

Tsuzuki wasn't exactly sure how to react, the name stirred something in his memory but before he could place it a loud ringing reaches his ears.

It was Ayasia's cell phone, who answered it promptly albeit clumsily.

"Moushi moushi? Ayasia here."

A moment of silence passes over the room.

"NANDA?!!"

Tszuki jumps at the yell and turns to look at Ayasia; confusion is written all over his face.

Ayasia quickly pockets her cell phone looking up at the group.

"Ani-chan says that there's a demon down by the eastern lake."

"Shit!" Tsuzuki mutters, turning back to the doctor and his partner.

Muraki is still standing about a foot away from Hisoka staring at the boy as if he grew a second head. Hisoka is rubbing his temples, after a moment he looks up, staring at Muraki.

"Ano...you two...?" Tsuzuki mumbles softly, trying not to alarm either person.

Ayasia's cell phone goes of again.

Muraki blinks at the noise. "Bouya?"

Hisoka shakes his head, as if trying to clear a stray thought.

"We can deal with this later!" Ayasia yells, grabbing Muraki and Tsuzuki's coats from beside the door and throwing them to the respective owner. "Ani-chan needs our help!" The scarlet haired shinigami then proceeds to teleport out of the room.

The three males stare at the spot where Ayasia just was.

"Ano...what's going on?"

Hisoka asks softly, glancing from Tsuzuki to Muraki and back.

Tsuzuki puts on his coat. "Ayasia's right. We can talk about this later. Let's go."

"Me included?"

Muraki asks, putting his own white coat on.

Tsuzuki nods, "Hai." The brunette shinigami then vanishes.

Hisoka glances at Muraki, "Ano..."

"Let's go."

The silver haired doctor says as he holds his hand out to Hisoka.

"Your power is drained, I'll take you."

Hisoka stares at the outstretched hand in front of him.

_I don't feel any negative emotions from him. But...this is Muraki, he could just be playing a trick on my mind..._

"Hisoka."

The blonde blinks, staring up at the doctor.

"Let's go." Muraki repeats again, this time in a softer tone.

_Something deep down inside is telling me to take his hand, to trust him. Tsuzuki's in danger, I have no other choice. Based on what I know and feel right now I'll trust him..._

Hisoka reaches out, placing his hand in the doctor's pale one. Muraki's hand closes around the boy's smaller one. A moment later the pair vanish from the infirmary. Two feathers slowly fall to the ground, one a deep green and the other pure white.

_...Consequences be damned._

_**-End Chapter Five-**_

**EH:** Wow. I know, it's very strange but I still hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Any comments and/or suggestions will be much appreciated.  
JA!  
Eternity's Heir


End file.
